Mama Knows Best
by Crazee grrls 4lyfe
Summary: Sequel to "Blast from the Past" Tai and Maury grow up, marry, and move on but their daughters Marcella and Gwen get the chance to meet their mothers' first loves' and get the chance to fall for the boys as well.
1. Intro prt 1

**Disclaimer: **_**This story has been remade.**_

**This fic is a sequel to our first story "Blast from the Past" which was written by PreppyKrissy and xxxWhoAmIFoolinxxx.**

**This is just a recap of what the story's characters. To read the prequel go to our page and look up "Blast from the Past"**

**The rest of the Outsider characters will come in the following chapters.**

**I only own Taissa Wilhelm, Mason Denofrio, Seamus, and Marcella – (pronounced: Mar-Chel-La) and my bestie owns the cousin who will be presented in the following chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

The sun was shining bright but the cold winds were breezing roughly. That's how life usually was in Colorado. Snow began to fall daintily and it looked so beautiful. An Audi R8 drove peacefully down the road to their friendly neighborhood.

"Seamus, give this to your sister" the little boy's mother said as she handed the little boy a juice box. Seamus was a young boy by the age of six. He had his mother's eyes and his father's bright personality yet he got his little stubborn moments just like this mother. The little boy grabbed the juice and handed to his younger sister.

The little girl received the juice box and smiled in content.

"Bump ahead" the sir of the family called for, as a red sign came up. The car shook as it went over the bump and the little girl's straw from the juice box slipped from her hands. She unbelted her seatbelt and went to grab the plastic straw which fell under the passenger seat.

_BAM! _

"Marcella!" the mother cried as her baby crashed against the car's side door. A car had raced through a red light and caused a collision with the family's vehicle causing impact on the side where Marcella has her booster seat placed.

……_**12 years later**_

"Mom, we're home!"

Marcella, who was now 17, survived the accident and left the hospital. Marcella was an average girl, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. But after a couple of years, Marcella continued her normal life.

"It's freezing out there" Seamus said as he shut the door behind him.

Seamus was 18 and had grown to be just to be like his father. He grew up well since the accident. He was traumatized for a couple of years but then lightened up after his little sister seemed to forget about the past. Seamus was now very overprotective of his sister and it helped that she hung out with the older crowd and was friends with his group of friends.

"The family is coming over soon so clean up" their mother shouted.

Their mother was Taissa Wilhelm. She was a twin and shared breathtaking times with her sister. She met her first love with her sister and she would never forget those couple of days. Sodapop Curtis was the fist boy she lost it too, yes thee Sodapop Curtis from the wonderful novel The Outsiders. When Tai lived in New York the gang magically came and they spent an incredible adventure together. But the tragic day came when the boys all had to leave.

Since then, Tai grew up and married the drummer of her band, Mason Denafrio. They both quit the band after a couple of years and went into the business of law and both became family and criminal lawyers.

Marcella strolled down to her room and took in a deep breath in and out once entering. The scent of Endless Love by Victoria Secret encircled the room. Marcella smiled as she looked at her Eminem posters. She wasn't a crazed looney psychopath fan girl but she did think he was gorgeous. Marcella took off her uniform and put on her soccer uniform. She lived and slept soccer everyday, it was her favorite hobby.

Marcella grabbed her soccer ball and ran down the staircase. Seamus, who just got out of his room, raced behind Marcella and snatched the ball from behind his sister's head.

"Give it back, butthead!" Marcella shouted as she lashed for the ball.

"Why are you so obsessed Mar?" Seamus said as he tried to bounce the ball on his head. "Soccer isn't that interesting"

Marcella grunted and then pushed her brother into the wall. Seamus grinned and then shoved Marcella more forcefully causing her to trip over her own feet and falling backwards on the staircase. Luckily she only fell a couple of steps and then grabbed onto the railings.

"You jerk!" she shouted angrily. Taissa heard the commotion and ran towards her children.

"What's going on?!" their mother shouted.

Marcella grabbed onto her throbbing head and smiled innocently, "It was the entire dork's fault" Marcella let go of her head and saw blood stains on her finger tips. She knew her mother freaks out whenever she starts bleeding or is in pain since the accident so she covered her hands and grinned, "Mom, did you lose some weight?"

Taissa rose and eyebrow suspiciously but then heard a knocking on the door. "Be right there" she shouted and then gave Marcella and Seamus a warning glare.

Seamus hummed as he went down the stairs and gave a mocking look at Marcella and then threw her the soccer ball.

"This isn't over bitch" she smirked evilly


	2. Sister Talk

**Disclaimer: **S.E. Hinton owns the Outsiders, I own jack. Well except the character's you don't recognize, Krissy and I own those.

_  
_She opened the door and was pleased to see her sister Marissa, and her daughter Gwen.

"Hey sis!" Marissa greeted her as she and her daughter walked in.

"Hey Cel," Gwen said as she walked over to Marcella.

"Ma, we're going to play soccer," Marcella told her as she and Gwen left.

Tai sighed as she collapsed on the couch. "That's all that girl ever does!" she exclaimed.

Marissa laughed. "Don't feel bad, Gwen's been like that with her ice skating since Chris left."

Taissa frowned. Her sister and her husband Chris just got divorced last month. "I'm sorry Mar, I didn't even think about that. How have you been?"

Marissa shrugged. "Eh, some day's I'm fine, other's I'm a wreck."

Taissa put a comforting hand on her sister's leg. "It'll be alright, you guys are going to stay with me for a while. It'll all be better, you'll see."

Taissa studied her sister. At thirty three she was still as beautiful as she was as a teen, but she looked older, wiser, somehow. Taissa knew it was because of her marriage crumbling apart so quickly last summer.

Suddenly Marissa's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Tai, do you remember that summer we met Soda and Dallas?" Marissa asked dreamily.

"Yeah, yeah I do. How could I forget?" she laughed.

She remembered it like it was yesterday. Sodapop was her first love, and it took a long time for her to move on from him when Marissa and she went back to New York. Although it was stuck in her memory, she hadn't thought about that summer in a while.

"I wonder what happened to them." Marissa said.

"Me too."

"So kid, what's for dinner?" she asked her sister, changing the subject.

Marissa noticed this, but didn't say anything about it. "How bout some pizza? I've been dying for some pepperoni."

"The kids don't like pepperoni." Taissa told her.

Marissa scoffed playfully. "So?"

They both busted up laughing.

"I'll go get the menu," Taissa said as she got up from the couch.

In the back of her mind Taissa always wondered what happened to the boys. They probably all got married, she thought to herself. And she couldn't help but feel sad because of that.


End file.
